The Hero and I
by redstarangel26
Summary: I stared into his star like blue eyes, shining brightly with confidence and strength and then down to his outstretched hand. "Will you have this dance your highness?" His words were smooth and calm, his voice like a song. I gulped, this was going to be harder than I thought. Post TP


**AHH so this is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic! For those of you who are my NaLu fans from Fairy Tail, do not fret, I will finish Best friends forever, I'm struggling on what to write! OK for you LoZ fans! HIIII I'm Redstar, nice to meet your acquaintance! I've always known about LoZ, but it never peeked my interest, and then I just recently become OBSESSED. I've played TP, OoT, and soon MM, and hopefully SS. Ok enough of my rambling, onto the story! And yes the title of the story is a knock off of the "King and I", if you have never seen that, then you should, it's a good movie.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, and I don't think I could have ever thought of this amazing game anyways.**

 **Summary: I stared into his star like blue eyes, shining brightly with confidence and strength and then down to his outstretched hand. "Will you have this dance your highness?" His words were smooth and calm, his voice like a song. I gulped, this was going to be harder than I thought.**

I stared into the elegant mirror in front of me and flattened out my skirts. My two servants gently pulling and prodding around to make sure everything was in place. Another woman was gently brushing my long light brown hair and dressing it up into a very beautiful bun.

"Your majesty, please stop biting your lip." Elizabeth was currently working on my make-up, a thin brush in hand and applying the light shade of pink paste to my lips. Elizabeth was probably the closest thing I had to a best friend. She would always listen when I finally broke down my barrier and started to rant about the councilmen, and especially the one subject that had been on my mind for four months.

"I do not want to be looking like a tramp Elizabeth, please do keep that in mind." I said with a raised eyebrow as she was applying a light pink dust to my flawless cheeks. I gazed back into the mirror. Tonight I shall be wearing a very intricate dress in palettes of purple. The inner skirts that flowed down the front were a soft lavender and made of the finest silks. In thin delicate strands of thread, the royal crest had been sewn in the middle. The outer skirts flowed out at my waist in a dark plum purple, the shine of the velvet giving it a lighter look. Under my bosom and down to the front of my pelvis went white lace to create a corset type look. At my elbows flowed long elegant sleeves that drooped down almost to the ground in the same purple as my inner skirts.

"You look absolutely stunning your majesty." Victoria spoke as she gently placed the crown atop my head and pinned it in so it would not fall off or move at all.

"Thank you Victoria. You are dismissed; I hope to be seeing you and your husband attending." I said gesturing with my arm to the door. She curtsied and swiftly walked out my chambers. She had pulled half of my hair into a tight swirled bun, and straightened my long locks with two flat iron plates that had been heated by the fire. Two thick strands framed my face and were wrapped in a light purple ribbon. I touched a finger to my new crown. The gold was glistening in the firelight as were the three bright red jewels imbedded in. I had been crowned queen almost four months ago, almost immediately after the war of twilight. The council had thought it was best I have a private coronation and become queen so I could be of higher power to help Hyrule regain its light again and become whole as a country after having been crushed to our feet by Ganondorf.

"Have a splendid night your majesty." The two other servants curtsied. "Thank you for your assistance ladies, you are dismissed." I said. It was now just Elizabeth and I. I could finally melt away my queen exterior and talk like a normal human being.

"Liz, do you think he'll come?" I question looking up at her through the mirror. She had a small brush in hand which was covered in a light purple powder.

"Close your eye please. I do hope so; it would be so romantic if you two could dance together. You sure are lucky that the Hero is so handsome." She gushed as she painted my eyes. I felt my face warm at her words.

After he had saved Hyrule, Link had stayed at the castle for a few weeks, trying to help out anyway he could see fit. He went out in Castle Town and aided to those in need. When he wasn't doing that, he was riding Epona to neighboring countries to pick up supplies that we desperately needed imported. The thing he did the most though, was stay by my side through most of the day. He stood outside of my chambers whenever I was in there, or sometimes came to sit with me for tea by the fireplace. And when I was with my councilmen, he would stand watch outside. I had asked him why he did all of these things and his response was, "I don't ever want to see you get hurt again, I don't think could live with myself if that happened." His words made my heart flutter, and I believe it was at that time that my heart had fallen deeply for the man. But before I could get to know him any better than I already had, he left to go back to his small village, Ordon. He said his village probably needed him at this point, but promised he would be back in a month's time, but he never showed. Every morning I glance out my window, hoping to see Epona galloping across the Hyrule fields towards the gates of the town.

"He is quite the handsome gentleman isn't he?" I questioned opening my eyes once she was finished.

"Well I know one thing, if he does come tonight he won't be able to keep his eyes off of you, maybe even his hand-"Elizabeth, that is quite enough of that. I will not let you speak of such vile things in my presence." I said with a glare. She smiled sheepishly.

"My apologies your majesty. But you must admit, you wouldn't mind a night alone with him." She said with a wink. I groaned, my cheeks burning a bright red.

"I'm just going to ignore you for now." I said looking at my reflection. It was one of a queen, but inside, I still felt like a little girl that never had the chance to grow up. I sighed.

"Thank you Elizabeth, I wouldn't be able to look this stunning without your help." I said. She laughed. "Oh please, you are known to be the most beautiful woman in all of Hyrule. Every man dreams of your beautiful face. I bet even Link can't get you out of his mind." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh stop with your nonsense!" I said turning around, my skirts swishing along with my movement. "Now I order you to go back to your chambers and get ready." I said gesturing to the door. She smiled and did a very lazy curtsy and walked out of my chambers, gently closing the thick wooden door. I sighed and placed a finger on the mirror, tracing the outline of my face.

"Oh Link, why can I not stop thinking about you?" I whispered. I could not get his charming smile, his bright blue eyes, and handsome face out of my mind ever since he left. He had somehow snuck his way into my heart and was now permanently wedged in there. Tonight was the celebration of Hyrule being fully restored and back to normal since the war. I had sent an invitation to Ordon, more specifically Link, hoping he would join the festivities. There was an option on the paper that said 'can bring guest', but I prayed to the goddesses that he didn't. I know it is foolish of me to think that anything could ever happen between us. I was a queen, the monarch of Hyrule. He was the Hero of Twilight, but unfortunately, that title didn't serve him well when it came to courting a queen.

I sighed and sat down at my table. If he did show up tonight, I hope he asks me to dance, and if he does, maybe I'll confess to my feelings for him. Was that right for a queen to do that? There was a gentle knock at my door.

"Your Highness, it is time to make an appearance in the ballroom before the guests start to arrive." That was one of my most favorite councilmen, Auru. After the war, Link had told me of the resistance that had helped him through his journeys to save me and my kingdom. Once I heard of their doing's, I asked for Auru to be of assistance and come onto my council. He had agreed instantly, saying it had been his dream to serve the royal family since he was a boy when my grandfather was in rule, before I had even been born.

"I shall be out in a short minute Auru." I said standing up and going to the mirror once more to make sure I looked clean and pristine, the way a queen should always look to her subjects. I grasped a bottle in my hand and sprayed it gently on my neck. It was the nectar of a Hyrulian lily, which had the scent similar to that of a berry. I stole one last glance and headed over to the door, opening it to reveal Auru, who had dressed in a suitable armor fit for a ball. I placed my hand in the crook of his elbow and he led me down the hall.

"I must give you my congratulations of getting this kingdom back onto its feet your highness. You have done a splendid job of aiding your people and putting all of their needs first of yours." I blushed and gave him a brilliant smile.

"The greatest of thanks to you Auru, for without your guidance I simply could not have kept sane through most of those ordeals." I said. He chuckled, a nice deep sound echoing against the cold stone walls.

"Thank you your highness, to have such a beautiful woman praise me, brings joy to my heart." He said leading my down the flight of stairs. We stopped in front of the big brown doors, the top entrance to the ballroom.

"Are you ready?" He questioned grasping the handle. I nodded. "Let the night of festivities begin." I stated. He pushed open the door and I was met with the bright light of the candle lit crystal chandeliers that hung from the high ceiling. Every candle was lit on the wall; the tiled floor was shined and prepped for dancing. A few round tables with white silk clothes draped over them sat in the far corners with comfortable chairs around them for guests to sit when tired of dancing. Servers were scurrying around making last minute touches on the beautiful vases of flowers that sat at the center of every table, and then scurrying back to make sure that the serving table with light snacks and water were set properly. There were bottles of wine sitting in a decorated box behind the table to be poured for the adults who wished to have some.

"Everything looks perfect. Tonight shall be a wonderful one, Auru?" I questioned looking over at him. He nodded and got down onto a knee, grasping my hand.

"Your majesty, would you do me the honor of saving this old man a dance later tonight?" He questioned. I put a hand up to my mouth and gave a gentle laugh.

"It would be a delight." I said, with my answer, he gave my hand a quick peck and stood up straight again.

"Your majesty! The guests are arriving, shall I let them in?" A servant questioned from the front doors of the palace. I gave a curt nod and gestured with my hand to give him the signal of an O.K. Once that was done, I took a seat in my throne, and the orchestra that was seated to the left of me started to play. I sighed at the lovely sound of the instruments harmonizing and swayed my head a little with the rhythm. Guests started to file in and the ballroom was filled with light chatter and laughter. I scanned the room for a familiar green tunic. Ha, I'm foolish for thinking he would wear that tunic all the time. Once I saw the doors close and all the guests were talking or dancing to the song, I looked to the conductor of the orchestra and he stopped his players. Auru took that as his cue.

"People of Hyrule," I stood up and stepped forward, my skirts straightening out behind me. "I present to you, queen Zelda of Hyrule." He said. Respectful men bowed and the beautiful women curtsied.

"You may all stand." I said in a firm voice. I was still looking for that mop of blond hair, or maybe that green cap. "Thank you for joining me tonight for a great celebration. It brings me great joy to know that my kingdom and my people are once again whole and happy. Tonight we will celebrate, forget the worries of the past, and move on to a bright future that will prosper." I said. Once I finished my speech, the guests clapped respectfully.

"Now please, don't let me hold you from having fun in the festivities, drink and eat and be merry." I said with a soft smile. The orchestra started up again and all of the guests started to dance or some moved to the refreshments table. I picked up my skirts with the tips of my fingers and made my way down the marble staircase. A young girl ran up to me, her small dress flying behind her and her pigtails bouncing with her steps. She stopped and curtsied.

"You highness." She said. I could tell she had been practicing her little performance. I smiled gently and crouched down to her level.

"My, what a beautiful lady to grace me with her presence. What is your name young one?" I questioned. She blushed and kicked her foot on the ground, scuffing the shiny black boot she wore.

"Aurora." She whispered. I smiled and held out my hand. "It is an honor to meet you Aurora, I'm queen Zelda." I said, she gently took my hand and gave it a small peck. My heart throbbed. Goodness could she get any cuter?

"Aurora! Oh my dear, your highness, my deepest apologies, she ran off and I could find her." A woman, who was clearly the mother, scooped up little Aurora. I stood tall once again and smiled.

"No need to apologize, she was simply curious. I love the children of Hyrule, such innocent and pure minds." I said. The woman bowed.

"Thank you your majesty." With that, she quickly turned away, her skirts fluttering in her wake. There was a light tap on my shoulder. I felt my heart quicken. I turned around.

"Your majesty, may I have this dance?" It was a gentleman from Dragonroost. His name was Prince Samuel. I gave my brightest smile.

"The honor would be mine." We bowed to each other and he took my hand and I placed one of mine onto his shoulder. We got into the rhythm of the song, our feet stepping to the beat. We swiftly moved around the crowd, not missing a single step. Samuel was a very handsome man. He had shaggy brown hair with bright purple eyes, but there was this strange atmosphere about him that I couldn't quite get a liking for. Once the song ended, he bowed and kissed my hand.

"Thank you for the honor of dancing with you, my queen." He said. I gave him a bashful smile and retreated back to the stairs. I was about to take my first step when I heard someone speak behind me.

"Your majesty." I sighed and turned around. A lightning bolt struck my heart at the sight of those bright blue eyes staring at me with such tenderness. I let out a breath of shock.

"Link." It was a whisper, but I'm sure he heard it with his impeccable hearing abilities. He gave a bright smile. I stared into his star like blue eyes, shining brightly with confidence and strength and then down to his outstretched hand. "Will you have this dance your highness?" His words were smooth and calm his voice like a song. I let my eyes wander from his hand though, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a tunic the color of a deep blue. He had white pants and a long shirt underneath the tunic. On either of his shoulders were two silver armor shoulder pads imbedded with sapphires and rubies. A long cape fluttered down his back, falling at the end of his ankles. I could tell he was wearing his same old brown boots, the ones that have seen all of Hyrule. I gently placed my hand into his gloved one.

"I would be delighted to Link." I said with as much sincerity as I could. His eyes, if even possible, lit up brightly. He graciously led me to the middle of the dance floor and gingerly took hold of my waist and pulled me close to his body. I could feel my heart beat rapidly; my cheeks were probably the color of red potion.

"I'm terribly sorry for not keeping my promise." He murmured as we skillfully made our way around the dance floor. I could feel all eyes on us, but I was solely focused on Link. I tightened my hold on his hand and gave my brightest smile.

"Oh Link, there is no need for apology. I understand that you had a village to tend to. I trusted that you would come back eventually. I'm delighted that you attended tonight." I said. He gave me a crooked smile, causing my stomach to flutter.

"I could not miss the chance to dance with the most beautiful woman in Hyrule." He said pulling my body a little closer than was probably allowed for a goat herder to do to the queen. But I was nowhere in my state of mind to think about stopping him, because it felt so amazing. I felt the hand on my waist move ever so slightly to my lower back, bringing our chests together; I could feel his breath on my nose.  
"You are such a charmer Hero." I said with a little laugh. He took a deep breath and suddenly stepped back a little, going back to the normal spacing of two dancers together.

"I'm terribly sorry your highness, I didn't realize what I had been doing." He said. I shook my head.

"It's quite alright sir Link." The song ended all too soon. Before I could comprehend what I was doing, instead of letting go of his hand, I led Link to a balcony outside, the doors already having been open to let in the nice cool autumn air.

"Your majesty?" He questioned. I grasped his other hand and looked into his eyes. It was like they were on fire, holding such courage and strength. It made me weak in the knees.

"Please drop the formalities Link, it's just us." I whispered. It's almost like he took off a mask, because as soon as I said that, his eyes took a different glint to them and his smile changed into a lazy charming one.

"To what honor do I owe of getting to be alone with you, Zelda?" I shivered. I loved how my name rolled off of his tongue, he made it sound ever so natural.

"I was sick of staying in such a stuffy room with a bunch of stuck up princes asking to dance with me." I said grasping the railing of the balcony. Link let out a loud laugh and copied my movement.

"Am I considered a stuck up prince asking to dance with you?" He questioned. My eyes widened and I turned to him waving my hands about.

"No No! That's not what I meant at all. You are anything but. You are ten times more charming than they can ever hope to be." I said, a blush warming up my cheeks. He took my hand in his.

"Thank you your highness." He muttered. I sighed. "I told you Link, you may call me Zelda. No title is needed when you are in my presence. You saved my kingdom, I think that is a good enough reason to be so informal with me. Also, I like to consider you a good friend." I said, my cheeks growing warmer. He gave me a soft smile a nodded.

"My apologies Zelda." A chill ran down my spine at his tone of voice. "No worries Link." I said with a smile.

"My Queen! There you are, I've been looking all over the ballroom for you, shall I have this dance?" I turned around to see Prince Shaun holding out his hand. I wanted to shoo him away, but I held my tongue and just gave a curt nod.

"I'd be delighted, although, Sir Link has just offered to dance with me once more. I shall dance with you once the next song is to start." I said. Link followed along, offering me his arm and I wrapped my hand in the crook of his elbow. He led me to the dance floor and took my waist and hand in his once more. I gently picked up my skirts and held his hand and we swiftly moved about to the rhythm of the waltz.

"I have a proposition for you Sir Link." I said quietly. He looked down into my eyes, his blue irises burning with passion. I felt my stomach twist.

"Later in the eve, at midnight, the dance shall end. You shall leave and wait for a couple of minutes. Once the grounds have cleared, sneak your way into the castle. You know of all the corridors and secrets do you not?" I questioned. He nodded.

"I do your majesty, but do you mind me asking why?" He questioned grasping my hand a little tighter.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." I whispered into his ear. His eyes widened and a small pink hue covered his cheeks. I gave a small giggle and the song ended. Link let go of me instantly and bowed. Before I could say anything else though, he walked away and disappeared into the crowds. I sighed. I do hope he decides to join me. If not, I don't think I'll ever be able to tell him of my love for him.

* * *

"Good night your highness." A small family bowed and walked down the stairs to the bridge. I smiled and waved at the last few people to leave. I sighed and grasped my hands together in front of me and started to walk back to my chambers. My maids were waiting for me, already helping me out of my thick skirts and unlacing my corset and brushing my hair. Victoria had a basin and a soft cloth to wipe down my face.

"I have the bath drawn for you." Elizabeth stated walking out from my washroom. I nodded and stood up, clad in only my undergarments and a see through slip.

"You are all dismissed, have a good night ladies. You do not need to attend to me in the morning. I have no duties early in the morning, so I shall sleep in a little for leisure." I said, then closed the wooden door and slid down to my butt.

"What a night." I mumbled. I slid the straps off my shoulders and let the slip slide down my body and crumple to the ground. I threw my underwear aside and stepped into the bath. I sighed in delight and slid in further. I tied my hair into a messy bun to keep it from getting wet. I would wash it tomorrow night for it was just washed before the party. As I was finishing up washing my body, I heard shuffling come from my room.

"Zelda?" I heard a quiet voice call out. My heart started to thump hard as I realized it was Link who stood outside the door.

"I'm in the washroom, I shall be out shortly." I called. I stood up, the water dripping from my body and let the water drain. I wrapped a thick towel around me and dried down my skin so I could put my underwear and slip back on. My face turned a bright red as I realized I didn't bring my robe. I grasped the knob and pulled the door and peered into the room. Link was standing at my balcony window staring out at the sky.

"So you came." I whispered causing him to turn around. His cheeks immediately burned up and he quickly turned back around.

"I do anything that you ask of me, your-um Zelda." He mumbled. I walked closer to him, wanting to reach out and grab his hand, but resisted.

"Will you turn so I can see you?" I questioned. He hesitated. "But you aren't dressed properly, it would be very indecent of me to gaze at you clad in something so revealing." He said. I smiled, my stomach filling with butterflies. He was such an amazing man.

"I would not have walked out like this if I had not wanted you to see me like this Link." I answered softly. This time, I grasped his hand gently in mine. He had taken off his riding gloves and gauntlets, leaving his hands bare. He had also taken off his cape and armor, so he looked like he always did, except his tunic was blue this time. He slowly turned to face me, his eyes quickly scanning my body and going straight back to my eyes. He looked very nervous.

"I don't want to step out of place, but why did you want me to come here tonight?" He questioned, his fingers tightening around mine.

"I told you already, I don't wish to be alone tonight." I said. Once again, his cheeks flamed up.

"Zelda, I-"Link." I stopped him from saying anything. I let go of his hand and grasped the straps of my slip, once again it slid down my body. His eyes grew wide with wonder and lust.

"I love you Link, I have ever since I saw how brave and determined you were to save the world." I finally did it, I confessed. He stared at me, his eyes holding up a mask, and face was expressionless. My heart was thudding a mile a minute, anticipating his response. I was about to say something else, but Link suddenly grasped my face and kissed me roughly. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. This was what I had been waiting for. It was everything I had dreamt it would be. His lips trailed to my jawline and then gently went down my neck. He stopped and held his head on my chest, he was breathing heavily.  
"I've been always hoping you would say those words to me. I would dream about it, but I always thought it would be impossible that a queen would love someone like a farm-boy." He lifted his head and looked straight into my eyes.

"Zelda, when I started my journey, I wanted to save my friends, nothing else. But then Midna took me to you. When I saw how sad and broken you were about your country, I was determined to make you smile and see you happy again. I thought you were so strong, to have seen your country be turned to ruin, and having to stand by and watch, and to be tortured and imprisoned by the enemy. I couldn't think of anyone stronger than you. Celebrating that victory with you, and finally getting to see that smile, I knew I had fallen for you. The princess of Hyrule. I felt so dumb, how typical that the hero falls for the princess right? But it felt so right. But I was so afraid of saying anything because you were the princess, now you're the queen! But to hear you say that, I'm so happy. And I can gladly say that I love you so much Zelda." He said. With that I tackled him and kissed him deeply. He gently picked me up and took me to my bed. I broke the kiss and stared into his eyes.

"I'm not ready yet Link." I whispered. He nodded with understanding. "I wish to wait until we are wed." I said. He gave me a bright smile and kissed me once again.

"I just want to be in the comfort of your arms tonight, to feel no fear." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my hair.

"I promise I'll never let anything happen to you again." He said quietly.

 **AWWWWWW And that is the cheesy ending. It seems I can never end a romantic oneshot without it being cheesy. But who doesn't love cheese right? Well I hope that was good for my first LoZ oneshot! I have another one up my sleeve expect it will be an AU so keep an eye out for it. Leave a review, criticize if you want, I don't care. Remember the dark side has cookies! Redstar out!**


End file.
